Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal imaging device, a thermal image processing device, and an infrared detection field and, more particularly, to a thermal imaging device and a thermal image photographing method.
Description of the Related Art
As prior art, a thermal imaging device is used for imaging by receiving infrared radiation energy of a photographed object, and a user determines a temperature state of the photographed object according to a displayed infrared thermal image. Each photographed object has specific requirements of a photographing part, a photographing angle, and a photographing distance, and a thermal image of the photographed object conforming to the requirements presents a specific imaging shape.
Since thermal imaging detection technology is applied, users are always confused of recognition of the imaging shape of the photographed object and control of the photographing distance as the photographing part and photographing angle are correct, which is dependent on subjective ideas and experience of the users. Thus, at present, if the detection quality needs to be ensured, the users need to think at the same time of photographing, thereby slowing a photographing speed. If the speed is accelerated, a key photographing part or defects of the photographed object may be missed, affecting a state assessment effect. Usually the users can achieve the better detection level with practice accumulation for several years. Further, the users adjust a photographing position and dimension of a photographed object by subjective experience, causing thermal images of the same or similar photographed objects to exist differences in an imaging position, an imaging dimension, or an imaging angle each time, and missing the key photographing part. The differences of the thermal images of the photographed objects acquired each time causes that the subsequent analysis needs to be finished artificially (such as setting analyzed areas to which the thermal image of the photographed object corresponds, the analyzed area including several area units of points, lines, and planes, such as area units S01, S02, and S03 of an analyzed area F6 in FIG. 8, numbers, types, positions, and sizes of the area units being different, the final analyzed result may be different, the setting work being complicated). Further, because of the differences, discreteness of data is difficult to control and analyze, and availability of vertical and horizontal analysis and comparison of the data is lower. In addition, the thermal imaging data acquired according to the above may be difficult for subsequent batch processing of a computer.
Recently means for reducing technical difficulty of thermal image photographing and improving the photographing speed are known. For example, a patent with the application number of CN201010221335.8 discloses a thermal imaging device including a visible light imaging part and an infrared imaging part and displaying a photographed visible light image and an infrared thermal image together, which improves observation intuitive of the thermal image, further to reduce working strength of the users. The prior grid lines and crosswise are used to aim, and over-temperature alarm is used for prompting the users to concern over-temperature photographed objects.
However, the above method does not solve the problem. For example, the condition with high temperature is not a defect in electrical equipment, and temperature of parts with hidden dangers may be lower. According to the thermal imaging device in the prior art, even if the users learn a great deal of infrared photographing theory and knowledge of photographed objects, in the infrared detection, lacking effective means, the users still need to depend on subjective experience to select the photographing part, photographing angle, and photographing distance of the photographed object during photographing, with the lower photographing speed, large workload, and omissions.
In addition, since the requirements of the photographing region, angle, and distance are difficult to express, the higher level is hard to assign clear and definite detection quality requirements to the lower level.
Therefore, a thermal imaging device, without depending excessively on experience accumulation and subjective ideas, capable of assisting the users to accurately grasp cognition of the photographing state of the thermal image and the photographing distance of the photographed object, to understand aims and requirements of the infrared detection and to quickly accurately select the photographing part, photographing angle, and photographing distance of the photographed object, is needed, further to guarantee assessment effectiveness and specification of the acquired thermal imaging data, for being beneficial to subsequent processing and operation such as record and analysis. Therefore, the common users can achieve the better photographing level.